sortinghatrpfandomcom-20200215-history
The Players
For those who want to find out who plays who and get a link to a mun's page. Mods * astrobright68 :* Fakir :* Ella Frell * burple_nurples :* Akito/Agito/Lind Wanijima :* Hel Odinson :* Maron Kusakabe :* Jasper Whitlock Hale :* Amber von Tussel * mozarteffect :* Botan :* Cierra :* Maka Albarn :* Eruka Frog :* Lilie * feuillu :* Alfred F. Jones * one_truespark :* Natsuo Sagan :* Daine Sarrasri :* Alice Cullen Muns * 9_in_japanese :* Neil Dylandy :* Regene Regatta * absolutelybatty :* Ella Dee * all_myarmor :* Mitsuki Koyama :* Shirley Fenette :* Tsuna Sawada :* Anthy Himemiya *ame_no_genki :* Anise Tatlin * anguifer :* Harry Dresden :* Dwayne Fisher :* John Winchester * artisticfox :* Jade Curtiss :* Yuri Lowell * arwen_aileon_s :* Len Kagamine * bananajai :* Hiyori Sarugaki :* Arisato Minato :* Kazuhiko Yukimi :* Chidori Yoshino :* Dr. Jonathan Crane :* Rasiel Varia :* Link Larkin :* Juta Tachibana * battour :* Jules de Ferrier :* Miwako Sakurada * battymynameis :* Winry Rockbell * copperprism :* Tsukasa :* Neon Nostrade :* Kharl Arinas :* Eichi Sakurai :* Shinji Ikari * daisytux :* Rikku * darth_rosenburg :* Paul :* Kunzite * decultures :* Ranka Lee * detonating :* Marta Lualdi * finis_omne :* Asuka Masamune :* Shin Sawada :* Benjamin Franklin "Hawkeye" Pierce :* Prince Xiao L. Feng * firenekomiko :* Prince of All Cosmos * formulanekotic :* Fin Fish * frozenink :* Akihiko Sanada * gwynnthiere :* Reginald L Theophilus :* Piper Halliwell :* Minako Aino :* Hotohori Seishuku * hazel_secrets :* Zechs Marquise :* Quatre R. Winner * ichimaru_sama :* Euphemia Lamperouge * infiniteviking :* Vash :* Bob Bainbridge :* Toshiro Hitsugaya * kaboot :* Naveen * kami_llama :* Peony Empori IX * kerii_tan :* Saralegui Sargon :* Anya Alstreim :* Sakubo * kimi_o_miteta :* Ashley Williams * kikira_chan :* Bjorn Halvorsen * kitty_kinneas :* Hatsuharu Sohma :* Xemnas Ixchelin * koizumi_miwa :* Nanao Ise * kuumi :* Czeslaw Meyer * lovestyle :* Justin Law :* Joker * malleryn :* L Lawliet/Ryuga Hideki * me1ko :* Risa Koizumi :* Ryuuji Takasu * morgana_mors :* Sveinn Halvorsen * neko_no_hanashi :* Tiana * nymphadoraklutz :* Taiga Aisaka :* Chie Satonaka :* Emilie "Lili" Rochefort * ozzypoos :* Yuuri Shibuya * pickles_dra :* Lussuria Lust * popkitty61 :* Jomy Marquis Shin :* Rosmariné Arion :* Nanami Kiryuu :* Gino Weinberg * prof_ryoki :* Jyuushiro Ukitake * ravyn_kontis :* Angelina Durless (Madam Red) :* Rachel Alucard * remorsefuitears :* Belphegor Varia :* Yoite :* Junpei Iori :* Souji Mikage * rex_hasta :* Tony Eisler * ria_chan :* Hajime Tounomine * rmarques :* Souji Seta :* Mulan Fa * rusalkai :* Gilbert Cocteau * sailorgundam06 :* Duo Maxwell :* Treize Khushrenada :* Tieria Erde * sailormint :* Yoshitaka "Maora" Ichinomiya :* Jonquil Wong * sangogrl41 :* Kisa Sohma :* Miharu Rokujou :* Yao Wong :* Rin Kagamine :* Suzaku Kururugi * secretyana :* Haru Miura * serika_san :* Ahiru * soaringcreative :* Tsubaki Nakatsukasa :* Korin Doherty Chou (Nuriko) :* Takuto Kira :* Atsushi Otani * sopakun_ale :* Spirit Albarn :* Ali Al-Saachez * talianthala :* Crona Makenshi :* Gregory House :* Rosette Christopher :* Coraline Jones * technicallysane :* Ryohei Sasagawa * thaizertazerll :* Skuld Norling * thanatosgear :* Kaworu Nagisa :* Ein :* Kino * thecowboycliche :* James Norrington * thehopeofdawn :* Edward Elric * xx_sora_xx :* Alphonse Elric * x0whitelily0x :* Misa Amane :* Gau Meguro :* Toris Lorinaitis :* Utena Tenjou :* Renge Hoshakuji * xfb490 :* Kaoru Hitachiin